Forgotten places
by NorwegianWriter1994
Summary: The High Warlock of Oslo, Henrik Olafsson, gets told that someone is after all of the strongest downworlders in the world, and he makes it his own assignment to find the guilty one. Whole summary inside!
1. The high warlock of Oslo

**AN: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series, because the books belong to the amazing author Cassandra Clare. Neither do I own any of the characters from her books that might appear in this story, but I do own some of the characters. This story will take place in the same universe as Cassandra Clare's books, and the story will be based mostly around my own characters, but the familiar characters from the Mortal Instruments will also be included. This is my first time writing a fanfiction, and it will be a multi-chaptered one, so please R&R **

**Summary: The High Warlock of Oslo, Henrik Olafsson, gets told that someone is after all of the strongest downworlders in the world, and he makes it his own assignment to find the guilty one, but will his journey be successful, or will he fail to save the ones that he love? **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten places<strong>

**1**

**The High Warlock of Oslo**

Henrik looked down at the photograph in his hand. The picture showed a distant memory of five boys, or they were not really _normal _boys, but he remembered how happy he had been back then. It was a time when no one even knew what a downworlder was, so no one asked questions about their differences in looks and actions. Oh, how he wished he could go back to that time of his life.

A knock brought Henrik back to reality and he went to open the door into his small apartment. The man, who was standing on the other side of the door, was one of his dearest friends. "Good evening, Oleg," said Henrik. "It's been a long time." The tall man walked into the apartment and sat down on the nearest couch. "It has indeed," Oleg answered, and smiled at Henrik.

He watched as Henrik disappeared into the kitchen and came out with two cups of coffee. "Thank you," Oleg said when he received one of them. After taking a sip of the hot coffee, he placed the cup on the wooden table in front of him and leaned back. "So," he said with a tired voice. "Is it hard being the high warlock of Oslo, or do you cope with the long working hours?"

Henrik laughed at the sudden question. "I haven't seen you for several centuries and that's what you ask me?" He sat down besides Oleg on the couch and turned so that he could face him. "I would rather hear about your adventures overseas. Did you meet Magnus when you were in Brooklyn?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did." Oleg answered. "But he was to busy with his new boyfriend to even talk to me," he continued.

"He has a new boyfriend?" Henrik asked. His voice filled with curiosity. Even after all this years Oleg still got amazed by his old friend's unusual appearance. His pale skin, emerald green eyes and snow white hair made Henrik look like a creature from an entirely different world. "Yes, he's a shadowhunter," Oleg said. "And they seem to be pretty happy together." Henrik felt his skin crawl at the word shadowhunter. Those murderous humans who believed that they were so much better than anybody else, made him feel sick. He knew how the Norwegian shadowhunters felt about the downworlders, and he could gladly say that he didn't like them much either.

Henrik looked up into Oleg's eyes. His friend was more then a head taller than himself, and he felt like a child next to him. "I can't picture anyone being happy with one of the nephilim, but if he really is happy then I won't complain." Oleg nodded to his statement and his raven black hair fell into his eyes. "Tell me," said Henrik. "I've heard some rumors about an uproar among the downworlders. Do you know something about this, or is it completely new to you?"

Oleg looked uncomfortable where he sat. "Henrik… listen..." The sudden sadness in Oleg's voice made Henrik worry, but he let his friend continue without any hesitation. "The rumor you've heard is no rumor. There is an uproar rising in the Downworld and a lot of downworlders have begun to join." Oleg stopped speaking, so that Henrik could think about what he'd just been told. "But why?" he said. "Why would there be an uproar when we already have enough problems with the Clave as it already is?" Henrik stood up in frustration and started pacing back and forth in the small living room. "You know that I already have enough problems with the shadowhunters! They can't stand me, and they feel threatened by me because I have been alive for over a thousand years! They are afraid of me although I look like a fourteen year old kid!" Green sparks began to appear around his fingers and his feelings were getting the best of him.

Oleg walked over to Henrik and stopped him before his powers could escalate any further. "Henrik, you have to calm down!" he tried, but Henrik moved away from him and rushed to open the door. The cold air outside made him shiver, but nothing could calm him down at this moment, not even the freezing winter, he was just to mad. "Out!" he ordered. "I want you out of my apartment, and I don't want to hear any more about this! Are we clear?" Oleg looked defeated as he passed by him in the doorway, but he turned to look at Henrik once he was outside. "Someone is after you, Henrik, and you have to believe me when I say that he doesn't want you any good." Henrik just wanted him to leave, so he ignored his words. "I'm telling you; someone is after all of the strongest downworlders in the world, and no one is safe anymore. We live in a different time now, Henrik, and you can either make the best out of it or just give up. I am done with trying. You're on your own now." By that Oleg walked away, and all Henrik could do was watch him go.

_Who would want them dead? _The only person who hated downworlders that much was Valentine, and he was long dead. _So who could it be?_

Henrik closed the door with a movement of his hand and collapsed to the floor. "I have to warn Magnus," he said quietly to himself. "If someone is after all the powerful downworlders, then he might be in danger." He leaned his back against the door and closed his eyes. He had to tell Magnus about this, but all he could do right now was pray and hope that he wasn't already too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… As I mentioned earlier this is my first fanfiction, and I hope to get some reviews and comments. I know it might be a bit slow in the beginning, but this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this so please tell me what you think! By the way; I am Norwegian, so grammar mistakes might appear. <strong>

**- Lisa**


	2. The flight

**AN: Chapter 2 is finally done! A big "thank you" to those of you who reviewed the first chapter of my story! I wasn't prepared for the positive reviews so; thank you very much! In the next chapter (chapter 3) Malec will become a part of the plot, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten places<strong>

**2**

**The flight**

While he was making his way to the gate where his flight would depart, Henrik tried to ignore all the scary looks that he got. "Next time I'm not flying" Henrik whispered to himself and sat down at a chair nearby, not even bothering to find his gate at a time like this. He tried to remember the last time he had been to Brooklyn, but no matter how hard he tried, his brain wouldn't seem to remember anything.

Henrik still felt bothered by the things that Oleg had said. After he had ordered him to leave, Henrik had bought a ticket to catch the earliest flight from Oslo to New York, since he couldn't get a hold of Magnus through his phone. He was probably with that new boyfriend of his, and that was why he hadn't picked up his phone, but Henrik still felt worried by the fact that he couldn't reach his friend.

Magnus was the lucky one out of the two of them. His warlock immortality had begun when he was nineteen, practically an adult, while Henrik had stopped aging at fourteen, making him look like a little child. He had always thought that his immortality was a curse, because who would want to stay as a child for all eternity? Even when he had become the high warlock of Oslo, no one had taken him serious, but after a few years they knew how powerful he really was.

A child, younger than him, walked over to where Henrik was seated and poked him in the knee. "How come you look so white," the little girl asked with a tiny voice. "Did someone forget to color you before you were born?" Henrik grinned at the girl's idiocy, and removed her hand from his knee. His devil's mark was actually his hair. It was a sign that he was a being out of the ordinary. "No, you're wrong," he said in a kind voice. "No one forgot to color- " he was cut off by the little girl's mom who came over and dragged her daughter with her. "Don't talk to people like him, Frida," she yelled at her daughter. "You never know were they have been!" And by that the little girl was no where to be seen.

Henrik sighted. This was beginning to become a habit of his. Scaring people off like that was sadly something he did all the time.

He became so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone sat down next to him. "After all this years, Shorty, have you finally lost it?" The voice sounded somewhat familiar, but Henrik couldn't remember where he had heard that voice before. It was like everything else in his head; it belonged to the past. "Have we ever met-" he began to say, but when he saw who was sitting next to him he froze in his seat. "Anna?" The older girl smiled at him when he said her name, and moved to sit even closer to him. "So you do remember me?" Anna said in her high pitched voice and leaned in to give Henrik a real bear hug. "Of course I remember you, how could I ever forget, but you know that if you don't let go of me soon, people might think you like young boys a little more then you should." Anna moved away from him and sat down in her _own _chair and not Henrik's. "You're right," she said. "The mundanes will not understand, well, not like we do anyway."

People were now looking at the two of them, and Henrik started to get annoyed. "Can't you just get to the point, Anna? Why are you even here? And don't tell me it's because you've always wanted to go to New York, because I'm no fool," he said. Anna looked taken back by Henrik's sudden outburst, but she quickly pulled herself together. "You know I don't like it when people talk to me like that. It seems like nobody can take me serious when I try to talk to them." Henrik looked at her with mocking eyes, and said; "Well is that so weird considering that you look like a crossover between Barbie and a yellow cushion?" Anna's face revealed that his comment had offended her, but she ignored his words and continued. "Oleg sent me here," she said. "He got worried about you when you ordered him to leave your apartment, so he contacted me and asked me to stalk you, and that is why I am here right now. Oleg and the other vampires, including me, got worried when we heard that you were leaving on you own."

Their conversation got interrupted when a man, that seemed to work at the airport, came over to them and stopped right in front of Henrik. "Aren't you a little too young to be traveling all by yourself to New York?" he asked, with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "I… I" Henrik began, but he didn't have the chance to finish because before he could, Anna said; "No, he's traveling with me." She put her hand around Henrik's tiny waist. "I'm his older sister." It didn't look like the man believed her, but he walked away after just standing there for a few more seconds.

Anna let out a breath of relief, and said; "Well, that was close." Henrik gave her a look that could have killed an entire army just by looking into his eyes. "That was close? That was close? Are you even listening to what nonsense you are saying? And since when did I become your little brother?" he yelled at her. "Since now," she answered and stood up. "Come on we have to run or we'll miss the flight." Anna practically dragged Henrik after her to the gate and she didn't let go of him before they were both seated in the airplane.

"Are you alright? I think I forgot that I was holding on to your hand when I ran," Anna said in an apologetic voice. "Anna, the only problem you got is that you only have one brain cell in that small head of yours," he said. "And it's a defect one." After he had said that, Henrik felt pretty good about himself, because Anna stopped talking, and that wasn't something that happened every day.

He took Anna's hand in his and smiled at her. "I've really missed you, you clumsy," he said. Anna smiled back at him, leaned her head against his and answered; "I've missed you too, Shorty." Since she was a lot taller than Henrik was, she had to bend her head a lot to be able to reach down to his. Henrik noticed that she was thinking about something, and asked, annoyed; "What?" Anna kept quiet for a while, and Henrik didn't like where this was going. When she told him what she was thinking about, Henrik had to force himself from hitting her right between her blue eyes. "Have you grown even shorter since last time?" THIS was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm already working on chapter 3, so R&amp;R and then the next chapter will be done in no time!<strong>

**- Lisa**


	3. The awkward encounter

**AN: Well, chapter 3 is finally up! I've been busy for a while now, dealing with some… stuff… But now I'm back, so R&R people! **

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten places<strong>

**3**

**The awkward encounter**

After something that seemed like forever, Henrik had finally managed to find Magnus' apartment. It hadn't been an easy task, considering how lost he felt, and the fact that Anna had left him at the airport to go meet up with some old friends, didn't make things any better. He sighted and looked at the name written under the buzzer on the wall; BANE. "Well, at least I'm at the right place," he said quietly to himself and pressed the buzzer. It didn't take long before a familiar voice echoed through the stairwell; "WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK AT THIS LATE HOUR?" Well, it was pretty late when he thought about it. Maybe he should have waited until the afternoon to come here, and not four in the morning.

Henrik couldn't help but laugh at his friend's irritated and sleepy voice, before he answered in a tone that was much more quiet and friendly; "Is this how you normally greet all of your friends?" Judging by the little time it took before a ping was heard and to the door opened, he guessed that Magnus still remembered him, or at least had the slightest idea who he was. He made his way up the rickety stairs, and was surprised when he saw that Magnus was already standing in the doorway; watching him with a puzzled look. Henrik could see that Magnus had a hard time remembering where they had met or who he was, but he guessed that time did that to people; washed away faces and buried them deep into their memories.

If it hadn't been for Henrik's extraordinary memory, he would never have been able to remember Magnus, but he also knew that Magnus was a being hard to forget. "The fact that you don't recognize me proves just how long it's been since our last encounter," Henrik said, and saw that Magnus still didn't remember him; he's cat-like eyes confused. "It's me, Henrik Olafsson, and it's weird that you don't remember me, because I haven't changed that much since we last met." He saw that recognition appeared in Magnus's eyes, so he did remember him. Henrik walked over to where he stood and gave him a hug that he had long longed for.

"Henrik," Magnus whispered, as he held him to his chest. "Of course I remember you."

They stood like that for a while, before they made their way into the living room, and sat down at Magnus's pink couch. Henrik looked at his surroundings, and noticed just how much the interior actually suited how Magnus looked now; all glittery and sparkly. "What a nice place you've gotten yourself," he said. "And you've become a high warlock too, congratulation."

"Thank you," Magnus replied. "I'm very pleased with my situation right now. No complaints."

"Good." Henrik continued. "Because I haven't come here to look back at the old times, but rather to warn you."

"Warn me… about what?" Magnus asked with a confused look in his eyes. Just his exotic appearance, made Henrik remember just how different Magnus had been back when they first met, and how hurt he had been at that time, after all the bad things that he had experienced. They had become friends. Henrik, who was already over two hundred years old when he met Magnus, had showed him that although they were different; they weren't the monsters they were told to be. And after spending a few decades together they developed a friendship that was stronger than any bond ever made.

"I'll tell you the entire story, but you'll have to listen carefully, and don't interrupt me." Magnus nodded, and Henrik began to explain.

"A day ago I was told by a close friend of mine, Oleg, that someone was hunting down all of the most powerful downworlders in the world, and that's why I'm here now; to warn you. And I believe that he's not working alone, considering that I've already gotten a lot of messages from other high warlocks in my country, saying that several downworlders are already dead."

Magnus bent forward and put his face between his hands. "Who do you think it is? Do you think it's a shadowhunter?"

"I believe that whoever did this is a downworlder, because I know that the shadowhunters won't do anything careless like this unless they have a very good reason." Henrik became deeply caught in his own thoughts. "Unless it's a shadowhunter that is no longer a member of the Clave. A shadowhunter that has been stripped for his marks and is now seeking revenge upon the one who made it happen. We have a lot of those in my country, and they are always seeking trouble."

"That might be." Magnus walked over to the huge window in his living room and looked out; his expression thoughtful. "Do you think I should be worried?" he asked, his voice barely a whisperer.

Henrik joined him and looked down at the black concrete covering the ground below them, before answering; "Who knows? It's a crazy world we live in, and it's a lot different from the one I remember, but even though there exist a lot of evil out there; never loose faith, because when you do; you're already lost."

A knock came from the door, and Magnus yelled at the newcomer; "The door is open, Alexander, just come in!"

The door opened and in came a boy that Henrik calculated to be around eighteen, maybe nineteen, years old. His skin was pale, and his raven black hair fell into his icy-blue eyes. _This had to be his new boyfriend, _Henrik thought to himself, and by seeing the way Magnus looked at him once he entered the apartment, he was sure of it. "Alexander," Magnus said softly. "Finally done with your shadowhunter business, I assume."

Alec nodded, and smiled at him, before placing his gaze at Henrik. "Who's that?" he pointed at him, and looked with interested eyes at the boy that had taken the opportunity to sit back down at the couch. "Are you babysitting or something?"

"No, Alexander, that," he stated and made a gesture towards the couch. "Is a dear, old friend of mine, Henrik, who is visiting us from Norway."

"Hi," Henrik said, rather amused by the fact that Alec couldn't recognize that he was a warlock. Alec's cheeks became red, and he was quick to apologize. "Sorry, Henrik, I-I thought," he stuttered, but Henrik held up is hand as a peace offering. "No harm done," he answered bluntly. "It's not everyday I get taken for a child _that _young, but it was meant to happen sometime."

"Can I ask you why you're visiting us?" Alec sat down besides Henrik, and he told him about everything that had led to the sudden visit.

They talked for many hours, and by the time they were done, it was already noon. Henrik yawned, and stood up from the couch, almost fainting from the lack of sleep. "Is it okay for you guys if I stay here at your place? At least until I can find a hotel to stay at?"

"Feel free to stay here for as long as you want to," Magnus said, and showed him the guest room. Before he left Henrik, he stopped in the door and looked at him. "Sorry, that it looks so neat in here, but the last person that stayed here was a weird perfectionist, and he almost made me go nuts." Henrik laughed and threw himself at the bed. "It's alright. I only need a bed to sleep in and I'm satisfied." He looked at Magnus that was still standing by the door. "Now go and get some sleep," he ordered him. "We have a sick maniac to track down, starting tomorrow, so we'll need all the energy that we can get."

Magnus smiled at him and closed the door when he left. Henrik could hear that he walked into his own bedroom where he knew that Alec was already sleeping.

He laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, ready to let his mind relax, but the sleep was cut short when his cell began to ring. Henrik looked at the caller id and sighted. _What did Gil want from him that couldn't wait? _"Hei Gil, hør," ("Hi Gil, listen,") he said, but he was cut off by his fellow warlock's scared voice. "Henrik! Jeg har nettopp fått høre at noen har vært hjemme hos deg, og ødelagt hele hjemmet ditt i et forsøk på å drepe deg, og når jeg ikke fant deg noen sted her I byen, ble jeg redd for at de hadde klart det! Takk Gud for at du er i god behold!" ("Henrik! I've just been told that someone has been at your house, and ruined your entire home in an attempt to kill you, and since I couldn't find you anywhere in town, I got scared that they had made it! Thank God you're safe!") _Someone had ruined his home?_ _So they were after him. _Henrik buried his face into the pillow, and closed his eyes. _This was going to be a lot more difficult than he had planned._

* * *

><p><strong>Who are after Henrik? Keep reading this story and you'll find out… eventually. Yey! I finally got some Norwegian language into my story, even though it's just a little :-)<strong>

**- Lisa**


	4. The sworn enemies

**Forgotten places**

**4**

**The sworn enemies**

Magnus studied the person sitting at his breakfast table, sipping coffee like a sponge. "Didn't get enough sleep?" he asked, slightly worried, when he saw the dark circles under the warlock's eyes. "No, I didn't," Henrik sighted, and sat the coffee down at the table in front of him. "Yesterday a fellow warlock called me from Oslo, and said that someone had ruined my apartment looking for me. They are working faster than I thought they would," he said bluntly.

"Did they take anything from your apartment that's important; like a spell book or maybe some potions?" Magnus asked, scared, because he knew that Henrik owned quite some strong spell books.

"Do you really believe that I would keep stuff like that in my apartment? I may be dumb sometimes, Magnus, but I'm not stupid you know." Henrik stated, and continued to drink his coffee. Magnus sat down at the other side of the table, and looked out of the window, where the sun was already shining brightly. This was about to become a very uncomfortable conversation, and he embraced himself for how Henrik would react. "How has it been since Nora died?" he asked, and tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. Henrik's expression changed from shocked to sad in a matter of seconds, and he changed his position in the chair. "What do you mean? Are you really asking me how I'm coping with my wife's death?" Henrik asked with a serious voice. Magnus nodded, his head bent. He couldn't bring himself to even look into the young looking warlock's eyes. "Well, how good would you've been doing if Alec had died, or if he was murdered?" Henrik continued. "Remember that Nora and I… we were together for almost six hundred years, and when you loose someone that you care about that much; you'll never be the same again afterwards."

Silence erupted in the room, and Magnus became worried when he saw that Henrik just stared at his own hand, where his wedding ring was. "You miss her, don't you?" Magnus said more than he asked. Henrik looked at him with eyes that were full of sadness and shame, like he blamed himself for the terrible loss of his wife and the fact that she was now dead. "Of course I miss her. There's not a single moment that goes by without me thinking about her."

Henrik walked over to the sink with his cup and sat it down. "You know that the person who killed her was a shadowhunter, don't you?" he asked and looked at Magnus. His friend stood up from the chair he was seated in and walked over to him. "I know that, Henrik, and that's why the next question I have to ask you is going to be rather difficult." Henrik looked up at Magnus, and asked; "What is it?" Magnus smiled nervously. "Maryse Lightwood, Alec's mother, would like to speak with you, and it's not because you are being targeted, but because she have been told some rumors about an uproar in the Norwegian Downworld."

Henrik sighted and made his way past Magnus. "I'll go talk to her, but I won't say anything about the uproar, because she'll tell the Clave and they will most certainly kill all of the participating downworlders." He looked at him with glowing, emerald green eyes. "And I cannot allow them to do that."

_**One hour later in the New York Institute**_

"Welcome, young warlock, Magnus," Maryse Lightwood greeted as Henrik and Magnus entered the room where everybody else was already waiting for them. "I believe it's not young warlock, but old warlock or Mr. Olafsson to you Mrs. Lightwood," Henrik grinned. "I've heard stories about you and your family." Maryse looked at him with an unpleasant look. "Only good ones I presume," she said, her voice as cold as the winter snow. "Of course," Henrik applied, and stopped in front of the shadowhunters.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon and Robert studied Henrik, their eyes doubtful. How could a warlock, that looked like he was fourteen years old, be a high warlock? The only one who didn't doubt him was Alec, who stood by Magnus, their fingers entwined. Henrik noticed that the others were looking at him. "You look like you don't believe I have a great amount of power," he said. "But just for your information; I'm even older than Magnus by more than two hundred years, so you shouldn't underestimate me if you don't underestimate him, shadowhunters." Henrik looked at Maryse who was standing near Robert. "I believe you wanted to talk to me, but judging by everyone's expressions I think that I'm allowed to say that you already know about the resent slaughtering of powerful downworlders? Am I right?" Maryse nodded, but didn't look pleased. "War- Henrik. What I wanted to discuss with you was not the slaughtering of your people, but the uproar that has begun to rise in Downworld," she said bluntly. "I really don't care about some downworlder who's slaughtering other downworlders, but what I do care about is the uproar and the fact that I might have to tell the Clave about this."

"You're afraid that the uproar will threaten the Clave," Henrik said, like he could read her like an open book, and he could, because she wasn't a person hard to read. "It's very you, Mrs. Lightwood, to think about the Clave at a moment like this. Now I know why they call you the Ice Queen in my country. Even the shadowhunters do."

"As I already told you; I do not care about your people, or who gets killed," Maryse growled. "I just want the uproar to stop, and can I conclude with the fact that you'll be the one to end it?"

Henrik made a disgusted sound, and eyed Maryse with an evil grin. "I see that the Lightwood's haven't actually changed through the ages. You're still the sickening beings that you've always been," he hissed at her. "You might not care for downworlders that much, but we're being killed, and considering that your son is actually in a relationship with one, I think you ought to listen to what I have to say." Maryse grinned back at him, before she answered. "So you're still mad at the Clave for ordering the death of your vampire wife?" she said. "Oh, what was that poor girl's name again? I believe it was something like Nora? Nora Olafsson. "She was interrupted by Henrik who had started to make green sparks appear around his fingertips. "Shut up! Shut up, you old hag! You have no right to talk about her like that!" Maryse didn't care about what he said. "I can't believe that you are a high warlock when you can't even protect the people you love or the downworlders of your own country!" Magnus stepped in between the two of them to try to calm down the situation. "Stop it, both of you!" he ordered, and the sparks around Henrik's fingers disappeared. "We have enough problems already! We don't need you two fighting over this too!" Henrik started to rush towards the door that led out of the room, but Magnus grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped him. "Let go, Magnus!" Henrik almost begged him. "You see; this is why I can't stand them! They care for no one else but themselves, well except for the vampire boy over there, but they'll never help us! I'm sorry." And by that Magnus let him go, and watched as Henrik disappeared into thin air.

Jace was the first one to speak after Henrik's disappearance. "Why did the Clave order for the death of his wife?" he asked Magnus, who was still staring at the empty place where Henrik had left. Magnus sighted and looked at his friends. "Nora got killed by the Clave because she had murdered a mundane couple to get a hold of their blood," he said. "But in reality it wasn't Nora who killed them, but by the time they found out it was already too late, and to maintain the Clave's reputation; they never told the truth." Alec looked at his boyfriend's sad face. "How terrible," he concluded, and Magnus smiled at him. "After that Henrik refused to listen to anything that the Clave had to say and because of that he really can't stand you guys." Clary looked at everybody, before she said in a hurt voice. "Who can blame him?"

_**Somewhere in the dark streets of New York**_

Henrik had no idea where he was, but he knew that he was still in New York, judging by the buildings. He was just so angry at everyone and everything in his life, that he couldn't think straight. The streets were unfamiliar to him, and he had no idea where he was going. He only knew that he had to get away from those people, or basically from everyone. His head needed time to recover after his heated discussion with that Lightwood woman. _What a bitch_, he though. "I'll never go back to that place," he said to himself as he made his way past a group of Chinese tourists.

When he thought about it, he had never actually been in New York before, and compared to the small town in Norway that he was from, they were very different from each other. He wasn't originally from Oslo, but that was where he had ended up, eventually, after many years of traveling.

He had heard about some cities that never slept, and New York had to be one of them, considering that even though it was quite late at night, the streets seemed to be filled with people from different origins.

Henrik wondered to himself where he should spend the night, because he didn't know any hotels in the area, and going back to Magnus' apartment seemed out of the question, so where should he go? He turned right into a dark alley, which would probably lead him somewhere, but his mind didn't think about _where_ he was going, but rather _what_ he was going to do next. Maybe he should have gone back to Norway, where he at least felt safe, but on the other hand he couldn't leave Magnus alone, or Alec.

A sound of footsteps sounded behind Henrik and he turned to see who it was, but before he could he was knocked unconscious by something that hit him in the back of his head. The warlock above him looked at his companion, before he looked down at Henrik's limp body on the ground. "Bel, I think we got the right one; small kid, white hair, pale skin, green eyes. This must be the one that the boss is after." The vampire nodded at the warlock, and grinned."Finally."

* * *

><p><strong>ObviouslyAnnoyed: Takk for tilbakemeldingen din! <strong>**Det er alltid koselig å høre fra andre norske som også skriver her! **

**I don't know when the fifth chapter will be up, because we have a lot of things to do at school right now, but as soon as it's done I'll publish it! **

**- Lisa**


	5. The righteous, missing

**AN: Finally, chapter 5 is up! I mentioned earlier that it might take a while between each chapter, but I'm not going to make any excuses. Just read this chapter and continue to review my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten places<strong>

**5**

**The righteous, missing**

Magnus looked at the clock above the refrigerator in his own apartment. It had already been three days since he'd last seen Henrik, and although he knew that Henrik was perfectly capable of taking care of himself; he still worried about him. He knew that Henrik was hurt after all the yelling he had taken back at the Institute, but who could blame him? Henrik had every right to hate the Clave, and their actions, especially since it had caused him a lot of pain in the past.

"Magnus," Alec said. His voice worried. "You have to eat something. I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready for it." Magnus smiled at him. He had to admit that his boyfriend had taken good care of him for the last couple of days, and it was good to have someone by his side at a time like this. "Thank you for worrying about me, Alexander, but I'm really not hungry," Magnus stated, and even Alec knew not to argue with him when he had made his decision.

It became oddly quiet before Alec spoke again. "Have you tried using a tracking spell, or some other spell that might help us find him?" he asked. Magnus sighted with frustration, and moved to stand in front of Alec, so that they could talk face to face. "Yes, I've tried everything, but nothing seems to work, and now I'm on the edge of giving up." Magnus rested his arms over his chest.

Alec looked at him with sad eyes. "You can't just give up on him. Haven't he helped you when you were in trouble in the past?"

"Of course he has," Magnus said with guilt in his voice. "But you know that sometimes people, or in this case Downworlders, wants to get away from everyone, and just focus on their own wellbeing for a while."

Magnus hugged Alec close to his chest and gave him a tender kiss on his forehead. Alec closed his eyes at the warmth and let all of his thoughts fade for a second. "I just hope he's okay, and that nothing bad has happened to him," he whispered, and felt Magnus tighten the grip around his waist. "I won't let anyone harm you," Magnus muttered against Alec's head.

"I know," Alec said. "I know."

_**At an unknown location**_

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.

The steady rhythm of water was the only thing keeping him awake. He had no idea where he was or how he got there, but he remembered the sound of footsteps, and then… black. Low voices sounded nearby, arguing about something. He tried to open his eyes so that he would get a clue to where he was, but when he did he saw nothing. _They must have blindfolded me_, he thought angrily. And judging by how cold he felt; he was probably lying on the floor. "Hello?" he tried, but his throat was too sore and in the end he didn't manage to get the word right. The ground felt like ice against his skin, and he started to shiver uncontrollably. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied together, as were his feet.

When he rolled around, so that he would lie on his back, he hit something. It didn't feel like a wall. "Who's there?" he tried, but he got no answer. Henrik used his tied up feet to kick whoever was lying next to him. "Ouch," the thing that felt like a person said. "Who are you?" Henrik tried again, and this time he got an answer.

"My name is Dorian," the person answered. "And you?"

Henrik waited a while before he answered, because he tried to recognize the voice that he heard. "I'm Henrik."

"Do you know why we're here, Henrik?" Dorian asked, and Henrik could hear that he was scared because of the tone in his voice. "No," he answered him. "I don't know anything more than you do."

"Well… okay." Dorian sounded disappointed. _He couldn't be very old_, Henrik thought.

He focused his thoughts on his tied up hands and feet, and his blindfolded eyes, but no matter how hard he tried to use his powers, they just would work. "Shit!" Henrik yelled in desperation, as he hopelessly tried to untie his hands, using nothing but his own physical strength – which was not strong at all.

"What's wrong?" Dorian asked when he heard Henrik curse.

Henrik thought about telling him he was a Downworlder, since Dorian probably was one himself, and considering the situation they were in, he didn`t really have a choice. "I can't use my powers," he hissed.

"Are you a warlock?" Henrik sighted from the obvious question, but answered annoyed; "No, I just like to believe that I can use special powers – of course I'm a warlock you idiot!" He heard that Dorian started to laugh. "I'm a Downworlder myself," he said. "But I'm no warlock, I'm a vampire."

Henrik continued to try to loosen up the ties. "I figured," he said. "Because when I hit you I felt no warmth, so either you were dead or you were one of the night's children. I went for the vampire theory."

"Good guess." Dorian sounded surprised, but he continued by asking; "You are one of the old ones, aren't you?" .

"Yeah, in theory, but my physical appearance is very young."

Ignoring the talkative vampire, Henrik finally managed to free his hands from the ties, and after removing the blindfolding from his eyes and the ties from his feet, he helped Dorian with his.

There was a weak light that lightened up the small room, and the only thing that Henrik could see was walls made out of concrete and a metal door. _They've really tried their best in keeping us in here._

"Thank you," the vampire grinned after Henrik had removed his ties. "I was starting to wonder how long it would take for you to free your hands."

Henrik smiled at him, and got to see how Dorian looked like for the first time. He looked oddly familiar. "Have we met before?"

Dorian shook his head. "I don't think so, warlock," he answered.

There was something familiar about Dorian, and Henrik couldn't shake off the feeling that they had met before.

He looked like he was four, maybe five, years older in appearance then Henrik, and his skin was as pale as all vampires skin was. His eyes were of a golden color, and his hair, that reached him halfway to his shoulders, had the same color. He knew that he reminded him of someone.

He didn't get a chance to remember where he'd seen Dorian before, because the door flew open and in came two males that Henrik recognized as Downworlders. "Well, well," one of them said. "I see that you've managed to free yourselves from the ties, how unfortunate."

Dorian looked at Henrik, but Henrik didn`t return the gaze, because he was staring at one of the Downworlders that entered the room after the others, with a shocked look.

He cleared his throat and took a step closer to the tallest one of them, as if he`d seen a ghost.

"Oleg?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if it'll be long until I post the next chapter, but stayed tuned, because you'll never know.<strong>

**- Lisa**


End file.
